


Growing Pains

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, First Time, M/M, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Jared meets Jensen during his first year at the College.Time goes by Jared and Jensen move to new homes and meet new people.Will their love be enough to last thru all those changes?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Growing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dawnmay for the SPN J2 Xmas Fic Exchange.
> 
> Sorry to be so late!  
> The story was betaed by Geri. Thank you hon! It is sooo great that did this!

Growing Pains

Jared:  
Jared's parents were simple people; his father worked for a construction company his mother worked part-time at a grocery store as a cashier and raised their 6 kids.

Jared would be the first in his family to make it to college. Maybe his family was happy for him somewhere deep down but they accused him of falsely to thinking himself better than them.  
Jared didn't. He just had different goals; go to college, then to the university and then to be a great architect.  
He had the grades and the brain and Jared just hoped that with the money he had saved, his part-time job and his scholar ship it would be enough to get through College.  
So moving out and going to college was a sad goodbye to the small town in the nowhere Texas.  
In his dormitory he met his room at Chad Michael Murray, who dragged him to all kinds of parties, football games and dances.  
“Chat I don't have money to spend on parties or getting drunk. I have to save money so I can finish college.” Jared complained after three weeks.  
“Dude this is a frat party you don't have to pay for anything. Besides maybe you'll find someone nice.”  
Jared had told Chat that he was bi day they had met and he had been really cool with that. “Just don't fall for me Jay I'm a ladies man through and through.”

The party was crazy and loud and fun. And then Jared saw him: standing amongst his friends, sandy blonde hair and striking green eyes.  
Jared just stared for a moment and when the young man looked up and their eyes met Jared looked shyly away. He took a moment trying to compose himself and headed for the kitchen, before he embarrassed himself anymore, by staring open mouth at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.  
From the look of it the men had everything Jared wanted to achieve in college: friends, confidence and …  
“Hello you must be new. I'm sure I'd have seen you before! I’m Jensen by the way and you are..?”  
“Jared, hi!” Jared stuttered.

What followed was a whirlwind of falling in love with Jensen.

Jensen was 22 and in his last year as a med student. They spent every minute with each other and Jared couldn't understand what Jensen saw in him but he was grateful that this fantastic man seemed to like him.  
By the end of Jared's first year it was clear that Jared had to go with Jensen when he started his internship at San Francisco Memorial Hospital.  
“I can study there Chad.” Jared told a very sceptical Chad.  
“Oh, okay. Did you transfer your credits? Did you look into the college?”  
“No, but I will. We just need to get settled in and then I can start looking at my options.”  
“Jared please listen, you are on top of your class. It would be a shame if you would drop out.”  
“I’m not planning on dropping my career. As I said as soon as we're settled I'll start studying again.”  
So at nineteen Jared moved in with the love of his life across country into a new city for a new start and a new life.

“I can't believe how expensive everything is.” Jared told Jensen as he entered their tiny apartment, putting the groceries on the counter. “My mother used to spend the same amount of money for the eight of us and here it's barely enough for the two of us.”  
“Well that might be the difference between dust and sunburned nowhere in Texas and a major city like San Francisco.” Jensen answered barley looking up from his books.  
“Yeah that might be right.” Jared agreed with a big smile. “How was work?”  
“Great I´m working with Dr. Riverside and she's fantastic! How was your day?”

To cover their expenses Jared had started working for a construction company thanks to his father he knew how to work with a construction crew.  
“Okay. The guys are great, so not much to tell.”  
Jared listened to Jensen talking about the hospital the other doctors and nurses and the longer Jared listened to Jensen’s story the less he wanted Jensen to know how much he resented working there and that his colleagues made him do all the least favorite jobs.

The days became weeks, weeks became months and suddenly a year had passed and Jared was still working as builder.  
“I wanted to check with the Community College. The new classes will start in September.” Jared told Jensen during one of their seldom evenings together.  
“Aha, so?”  
“I would like to go back to college to finish my studies.”  
“I thought you like working at the construction site. Didn't they promote you?”

Jared didn't answer how could he tell his boyfriend that he hated his job? How could he tell Jensen, that he was so selfish that he wanted to quit? He knew they needed his pay check to keep the apartment.  
“Anyhow, do you remember Francis? He will transfer to Seattle. He offered me his apartment. It is bigger and closer to the hospital has a parking deck and a nice balcony. I looked at it earlier today and you will love it!” Jensen told excitedly.  
“So you already agreed to buy his apartment?” Jared asks unsure. He loved to see Jensen so excited, the man worked his ass of but he was still not sure about moving into a bigger apartment.  
“Of course not, I wouldn't do something as important as this without your consent. But it is a good investment and a fantastic opportunity. I should say yes tomorrow.”

So the money Jared had saved for college went into buying a bigger apartment.

“Jared hurry up or we gonna be late.”  
“I look stupid.” Jared complained.  
“You look good don't worry darling.”  
“There is nobody I know! What should I talk about?”  
“Oh darling the way you look, you don't need to think about talking! They will all look at you and begrudge me.

Years had passed since they had bought the apartment. And today was Jensen's graduation day. He had passed all his finals and was now officially a doctor. The hospital had rented a ballroom at the Hyatt and Jensen and Jared we're both dressed in tuxedos.

Jared tried not to be intimidated by the posh surroundings as Jensen said:  
“Relax baby. This is supposed to be fun!”

But it wasn't fun for Jared.

He had never met one of Jensen’s colleagues, so he tried to stay close to Jensen.  
“I'll get us something to drink.” Jensen said.  
“Wait, I''ll come along.”  
“No it's ok. Wait here.”

Jared watched Jensen stroll over to the bar to order something when he heard two young women talking:  
“… Dr. Jensen Ackles.”  
“Oh you mean Dr sexy?”  
“Yes he looks yummy all dressed up! Who is the slouch that is with him?”  
“I don't know.”  
The two women moved on. What Jared didn't know and hadn't seen is they weren't talking about him, but about the man that was talking to Jensen now.

“Can we go home?” Jared asked Jensen as soon as he returned with their drinks. “Already? There are some people I would like to introduce you to.  
Just a little longer  
Ok?” Jensen pulled Jared to a little group of men and women.  
“May I introduce my boyfriend Jared Padalecki!  
“Jensen! Ladies and gentlemen this is Dr Jensen Ackles. The young doctor I was talking about. He's an absolute genius with the research and…”

Proudly Jared listen to Dr. Riverside talking about Jensen. No, it didn’t hurt that they ignored him and needless to say they didn't leave any time soon.

Jensen hung up the phone and turned around:  
“Do you remember Dr Morgan from the party?”  
“Not really.”  
“Well he offered me a job in San Diego in his private laboratory and research facility the MLR.”  
“In San Diego? What about our apartment?”  
“We can sell it. San Diego Jared! I didn't expect an offer like this for at least another 5 years and a research job! No more 24-hour shifts working from 9 till 5! We could have more time together.”

So they moved to San Diego.

Jensen:  
Jensen had known from the moment he had met Jared that he had found the perfect guy.

Jared was so gentle and shy that it brought out Jensen's protective side . Jared had said he was bi but Jensen figured out that was just Jared’s inexperience talking.

After four years of college Jensen was experienced and sexually wise. And he used his knowledge to show Jared how fantastic and satisfying sex should be.

He remembered very well their first time. They spent that Saturday together and then Jensen had lead a blushing Jared upstairs to his bedroom. He had burned some candles, bathing the room in a soft warm light. Jared had been standing by the door and looking very young.  
“There is nothing to be afraid of, Jared. I'll take care of you.” He assured the young man. Then he had taken Jared’s hand and lead him to his bed.  
“Is this your first time with a man?” Jensen demanded to know. Even if he suspected the answer he wanted, he needed, to know for sure.  
Jared nodded flushing even more. It was a major turn on for Jensen's dominant side, that he would be the first man who had Jared.  
He cupped Jared’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. His tongue licked at Jared’s lower lip, asking for entrance. With a soft moan Jared opened up for him.  
Kissing each other they laid on the bed.  
“Lift your arms.” Jensen order and took off Jared shirt and pants.  
“Wow, you are beautiful! And you were hiding this from me?” he said motioning at Jared’s abs, “when do you work out?”  
“I don't. I used to help my dad.” Jared whispered breathlessly. Jensen trailed kisses down Jared’s chest; paying special attention to Jared's nipples and belly button.  
“Can I?” Jensen asked before he pulled down Jared’s briefs.  
“God you are beautiful.” Jensen repeated before he also took off his clothes.  
Jensen opened the drawer and took the lube and the condoms out. Jared's eyes became impossibly big and Jensen had to smile at the lust and angst he saw in them.  
He climbed back on the bed and started stroking Jared’s body; sometimes with feather like tenderness sometimes with heart strokes massaging muscles. Soon Jared was a writing mess his cock leaking.  
“Can I touch you?” he asked Jensen.  
“Yes.” he put his hands on his back Jensen sat down on Jared’s body till he faced Jared's manhood. He started with kitten licks and then swallowed Jared completely. Jared arched off the bed before he came with Jensen's name on his lips.

“Oh I'm sorry Jensen. I didn't… you…”  
“Jared it it's ok. I wanted you relaxed.” while Jared came down from his high he had slipped up his fingers and had started circling Jared’s opening.  
“Oh.” Jared whispered when he finally caught up on what Jensen was doing.  
Since Jared was still so relaxed Jensen had no problem in pushing one finger in. Tenderly pushing in and out Jensen watched amused Jared’s member tried to rise again. Meanwhile Jensen had worked three fingers into Jared’s unbelievably hot and tight channel.  
“Virgin.” Zapped through Jensen brain and it took all his self control not to come from that thought alone.  
“Tell me when it gets too much. Ok?” Jensen lined himself up and pushed in.  
Holy Fuck!  
This was Jensen's personal heaven.  
Slowly he pushed in further.  
“Can I move?” he asked.  
Jared could only nod lost in sensation.  
Jensen started moving in and out of the body spread out for him. With all the build up it took Jensen only a couple of more thrusts to come deep inside his boyfriend.

Jensen had started working at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital 12-hour shift and sometimes more. It was challenging and the competition was brutal. But Jensen knew he just had to get through this and the world would be open for him.

It helped that Jared always had some food ready and an ear to listen to Jensen's complaints.

Jensen understood that it was important to keep up appearances in order to make it here. So he rented an expensive apartment, so he could host parties for his colleagues .

And now he has been offered a job at a private company in San Diego the chance of a lifetime. So he moved to San Diego.  
“We gave up our wonderful apartment for this?” Jared asked and looked at the rundown bungalow.  
In this moment Jensen cell phone ringed it was Morgan, they had some kind of emergency and he needed to go there right now.  
“I'm sorry but I have to go to MLR.”  
“What about this?” Jared motioned at the chaos around them and the rundown bungalow Jensen had bought via internet.  
“I'm sure you'll figure something out.” Jensen said.

When he returned several hours later, Jared had somehow managed to cramp their furniture into the garage and have pasta ready to eat.  
“Oh god, I'm so hungry!” Jensen said.

His job, his work was as satisfying and demanding as Jensen had expected. He forgot that he had first expected to cut back on hours. Now he went to work early in the morning and came home seldom before 7 p.m.

His colleagues became friends and after three months he invited the whole office to a barbecue. Only Jared seemed unhappy.  
“I don’t know any of them. What should I talk about?”  
“Jared, don't be silly. That is why we do it, so you can meet them. You can talk about… it might be a good idea…” Jensen stumbled he didn’t know what Jared could talk about. He mostly talked with them about his work.  
“It's ok Jensen.” Jared whispered and for a moment Jensen looked sad.

Jensen stepped closer and pushed Jared against the wall. When was the last time they had sex? Well never mind. He would show Jared that he didn’t mind if Jared didn’t know how to make small talk with their guests.  
He held Jared’s face and let his tongue trail along Jared’s lower lip asking for entrance. Jared opened up and Jensen claimed his mouth.  
“Turn around, spread your legs, let me have you.” Jensen demanded and Jared and braced his hands against the wall and pushed his ass out.  
“Tell me what you want.” Jensen ordered.  
“Fuck me.”  
“Stay.” Jensen pushed Jared’s pants and briefs down so they fell to the ground; leaving Jared naked from the waist down.  
“Don't move.” He reminded Jared. Jensen went to the bedroom to get some lube, when he walked back to the hallway Jared hadn't moved an inch. Jared’s obedience was a turn on for Jensen.  
As fast as he could be prepped Jared lined up his member the pushed all the way in. He fucked Jared hard and fast they came together and as Jensen kissed Jared's neck he felt Jared cringe,

“Tom this is my boyfriend Jared Padalecki. This is Dr Thomas Welling. Jared do you remember Dr. Morgan? This is Dr. Michael Rosenbaum.” the party was in full swing and Jensen was busy entertaining their guests. It was perfect while Jared was serving the drinks and manning the barbecue, he was charming his boss and his friends. The whole lab had come. Together with the assistance there were almost 30 people.  
“Jensen my boy! I thought you told me this place was trash when you arrived. To me it looks very … homey.” Dr Morgan remarked with a sneer.  
“Well it was. Jared did some work around the house: paint jobs, gardening and so..” Jensen explained.  
“Oh is that a clever way to ask me for a raise? Jensen your partner has to do all the remodeling, because you can't afford some professional?”  
“No, I mean…”  
“Tom and I had our house done by this company. What was the name again?”  
“Yes the Miller housing and construction company. They do everything around the house.”  
“Well I think Jared did okay and …”  
“Jensen this isn't about how Jared did this. It is about a young aspiring researcher whose partner does the remodeling himself instead of overseeing the work other people do. It looks like you couldn't afford to have some professional doing it.” Morgan commented looking around like their backyard was still the ugly thing it had been when they arrived.  
“I see.” Jensen agreed.

“Tomorrow the Miller home improvement will come and start working.”  
“Who? Why?” Jared asked the irritation clear in his voice.  
Too bad Jensen had a bad hangover after the party yesterday and didn’t fill like he was in any condition for a sensed conversation.  
“Oh god Jared! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me to have to excuse your work around the house! Look at those color choices!” Jensen grabbed a glass of water and headed outside to sit on the deck and enjoy the sun. Maybe he could nap be a little bit and would feel better afterwards.

Time went by Jensen was living his dream: he lived in a wonderful home, had a fantastic and interesting job, and with 24 is still young and hot boyfriend.  
“How long are you two together?” Dr. Morgan - Jeff - asked Jensen. They had a pool party and barbecue at Jeff's villa in North Count. and were watching Jared swimming freestyle in Jeff's large pool.  
“Almost 6 years. I met him during my last year at college in Dallas.”  
“He looks like he's in good shape. Does he work out?”  
“Yes he goes to the gym everyday.”  
“You might want to put a ring on your man because there are some people out here and they wouldn't mind having Jared playing in their pool if you get my meaning.”

Jensen looked around and yes Cleo Wilkes looked at Jared like he was all you can eat buffet. And Charles DeWine wasn't any better.  
“They might look but Jared would never…”  
“Oh Jensen it's ok. I just thought after 6 years it is time for the next step.”

It was early Sunday morning. Jensen looked down at Jared. The younger man was still naked sleeping in tangled in the sheets. He had fucked Jared after they had returned home last night from the barbecue. He had all but dragged Jared into the bedroom, where he had literally ripped the cloth off Jared. The dress shirt was probably ruined, the pants for sure.  
Jensen still liked to be in control and dominate his lover. Maybe he had overdone it this time but it had been hard to be patient and tender when he saw before his eye the lust in Wilkes and DeWine looks.

Jared woke up and looked at Jensen.  
“Good morning good.”  
“Good morning.”  
There had been a time when Jensen could read Jared but now it almost seemed like Jared was hiding.  
“Do you have plans for Wednesday?” Jensen asked suddenly knowing exactly what he needed to do.  
“Nothing important, why?”  
“We could go to the town hall and get married.”  
“What?”  
“We could…”  
“I understood what you said. Did you just propose to me?”  
“I guess.” Jensen smiled at the younger man.  
“Yes yes yes.” Jared answer kissing Jensen.

Jensen took control of the kiss and pushed Jared back face down on the mattress he kissed his neck and back and slipped his fingers easy into Jared hole. He was still loose from last night and didn't need it much prep. He almost missed the sharp intake when Jensen pushed in.  
“Everything okay?” he whispered in Jared’s ear.  
“Yes just go slowly.”  
And Jensen did.

They got married 3 days later in the town hall. Since they had no family to consider they just invited his friends for a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant afterwards.

For Jensen it was okay and Jared also seem to be fine with having a small wedding.

A couple of days later Jensen was stopping by Jared’s gym to pick up Jared. He knew Jared spent a lot of time there, but Jensen had never been there before. It came as a big surprise when he saw Jared surrounded by a flock of young and good looking people. He was smiling and joking with them. And Jensen realized it had been a while since he had seen Jared laughing so carefree. Suddenly Jensen felt old. The adoration some of the girls and boys very clearly sent Jared´s way made him furious.  
“Could you hurry up!” he called from the car. Jensen had no intention to get out and talk to these people.  
“By!” Jared wave at his friends and hurried over to Jensen.  
“Hi Jensen.” Jared kissed Jensen on the cheek:”How was your day?”  
“Who were all those people? And why aren’t you wearing your wedding ring?”

Jared:  
It had been hard on Jared to move to San Diego. He had lost his job and his friends. Jensen was working a lot and he didn't want to seem ungrateful so he put all his energy in remodeling their new home: he painted the walls, put a new flooring in, painted the outside, clean the back and front yard and even planted some flowers.

He couldn't understand why Jensen after all was looking nice had contracted a company. It had hurt Jared to see all this work undone painted; how they repainted walls in a cool grey, took the flowers out and planted some sophisticated Japanese trees that everybody needed to have now.

In order to have to witness the destruction of his work he started running. During one of his runs he came across a nice gym and after a short hesitation if he should consult Jensen he signed up.  
The gym was run by a strange guy named Misha Collins who did a lot of yoga classes. Not that Jared did yoga but he found that Misha was fun and smart he and his wife became the first friends Jared made in San Diego.  
At their first barbecue Jared had hoped that Jensen colleagues and their partners would be …. friendly.  
But the woman that came along are from the trophy category. Only talking about shopping and who banged the tennis instructor this week. The men on the other hand had only talked about MLR and their work. Jared had felt left out and too stupid to contribute to the conversations going on. But that had been okay because he had so much to do with providing drinks and manning the grill.

It had been after midnight before he had everything cleaned up again he had hoped Jensen would help him but he was already sleeping.

“Jared I have an offer for you.” Misha said to Jared one day.  
“I'm listening.”  
“I saw you doing tai chi and I would like to offer you a job as an instructor.”  
“To me?” Jared asked surprised.  
“Yes what do you say?”  
“That would be great! Yes thank you!”  
Jared shared the news with his friends at the gym while he was waiting outside. “Jared we will all go to your class.” Mandy said pushing against him. He smiled down at her she was a sweet girl but had no concept of personal space.  
However they all seem to be genuinely happy for him.  
“Who is that?” Ben asked looking over Jared’s shoulder.  
“Oh that is my husband.” Jared answered.  
“He looks pissed. Did you miss your anniversary?”  
“Not that I know.” Jared answered worried; his good mood melting away like ice in the sun under Jensen's dark looks.  
“I got to go bye-bye!” Jared said before he hurried to Jensen's car.  
“Hi Jensen, how was your day?” Jared ask kissing Jensen on the cheek.  
“Good. Who we're all those people and why aren't you wearing your wedding?” “I always take the ring off when I do my workout and these people are my friends. They are really nice. Come on 'llI introduce you to them.”  
Jensen took a deep breath:“ Jared I had a stressful day in the lab and I have no interest in hanging around with college kids.”  
“Sorry.” Jared hurried to apologize he felt stupid of course a grown-up and successful doctor like Jensen had no interest in hanging around in the gym.  
“Misha offered me a job.” Jared told Jensen some minutes later.  
“Who is Misha?”  
“Misha Collins is the owner of the gym.” Jared explained again. He had told Jensen often about his friends or people he met but sometimes I wonder if Jensen really listened.  
“And what does this Misha guy wants you to do?”  
“He offered me a job as a Tai Chi instructor and …”  
“You are not serious! You want to hop half naked in front of a bunch of leering cougars? No, just no.”  
They reached their house and Jared felt the pain again he had painted the house in a friendly yellow allowing the bougainvillea to grow up to the chimney. The company had cut away to bougainvillea and painted the house in a cool dark grey. Also the interior was not stylish and cool and this homely and welcoming as any hotel room. But Jensen seemed to like it and who was he to question Jensen's taste or the professional opinion of a designer?

Jared was preparing dinner in the kitchen, he was roasting some chicken when Jensen stormed into the kitchen:  
“You didn't pick up my dress shirts.” he accused Jared.  
“Dress shirts? You didn't say anything.”  
“I asked you last week to pick them up but not today. But you and your gym! You forgot it right?” Jensen accused.  
“You are right I totally forgot it and I am sorry.” Jared hurried to apologized.  
“And now? I can't go with a T-shirt to work tomorrow.”  
“I wash and iron two shirts tonight so you don't have to worry ok?”  
“Ok let's eat I'm just tired and it´s getting late.”  
It was close to midnight when Jared was finally finished with washing and ironing the shirts. When he went to Jensen wardrobe he discovered in the far back three clean shirts still wrapped in the dry cleaner bag. Obviously Jensen hadn't seen them and Jared was just happy that Jensen could choose between more shirts.

Jared didn’t liked to disappoint Jensen, he love the man. But sometimes he wondered how he deserved a man like Jensen. He was good-looking, successful, smart and sex was great. Well mostly, he couldn't deny that it became some kind of routine. He would blow Jensen or Jensen would fuck him. Jared worried if Jensen was satisfied. Deep down Jared wondered if Jensen found him boring.

Jensen had been Jared’s first, maybe Jensen wanted something more adventurous. But that was a fear Jared couldn't talk about; it was a fear he couldn't admit to himself. So how should he talk about it?

A couple of weeks later Jared’s phone ringed.  
“Hello Jared! This is Chad, Chad Michael Murray.”  
“Chad! How are you doing? What a pleasant surprise!”  
“Great, I just moved to San Diego and since I heard you live here I thought I give you a call.”  
“That is great!” Jared said truly happy to hear from his old friend. Since Jensen had told him he didn't want him to work in the gym and Jared had to call and deny the job offer; he had felt so bad about it that he had started to avoid Misha and the gym.  
He went running after Jensen left for work, cleaned the house and did some gardening but that wasn't something to keep him occupied or busy for a whole day.

Going to the dry cleaner and picking up Jensen stuff, hurrying to the grocery store to cook Jensen's favorite dinner wasn't just enough to get him through his days.Maybe they should get dog; but Jensen didn't want the hair in the house so he hadn't even asked.  
Slowly Jared was going nuts with so much energy, restlessness and frustration. He never had expected to become a housewife.  
No, not a housewife - a kept boy, a housewife had a family, kids and more than enough to do. He had nothing, he didn't want to complain to Jensen, he didn't want to seem ungrateful but Jensen spent more and more time in the lab. So Chad´s call seemed heaven sent.  
“That is great! We should meet.“  
Chad became Jared's friend again. It was like someone had turned back time.

After college Chad had started working for software enterprise where he developed new games and tried them out.  
“I mean they're basically paying me for playing video games.” Chad finished telling Jared about his last 6 years.  
“That is great.” Jared said. He and Chad had met during Chad’s lunch break in Seaport Village. They were sitting in a nice coffee shop overlooking the Pacific.  
“But enough of me, what about you?” Chad asked.  
“Well there isn't much to tell. Jensen and I are still together and he isn't successful medical researcher in the private laboratory here in San Diego.”  
“And you? What about your plans? Did you go back to college? are you an architect now?”  
“No somehow that never happened.”  
There was a short silent between the two and Jared wondered for a moment if his old friend would decided he wasn't interesting enough to be around, but then Chad just smiled and said:  
“Well I never liked Jensen that much but it seems like you have some time to spend with me. There are some clubs I would like to check out.”

Jensen:  
“Jensen this is Dr Cohen. Dr Cohen this is Dr. Ackles our best men.” Jeff introduced Jensen to a young good-looking dark haired man.  
“Nice to meet you.” Jensen greeted the other man.  
“Dr. Ackles it is a pleasure to meet you. I read your work about organic amitosis. It was very inspiring.”  
“Thank you and please call me Jensen.”  
Jensen's project at the laboratory was starting to really be a success after some promising tests Jensen had invented. True he spent a lot of time at work but the results we are just too promising.

Since Matt had joined his team he didn't mind spending more time at work. Weeks and months went by and Jensen suddenly realized he looked forward to work more than spending time at home. Matt was good looking, fun and intelligent and he could talk for hours about test results comparing notes and discussing next steps.

“So you and Matt?” Tom asked during a seldom lunch break where they had left the lab.  
“What? No! He would be too young.”  
“He's the same age as your boy toy at home.”  
“What?”  
“Yes and he is flirting with you all the time, you just don't see it. I mean it is quite cute to see how happy you and that boy are.”

They had reached the café by the waterfront when Tom point to table where Jared was sitting with blonde men who had his back to Jensen and Tom.  
“I see them here two, three times a week and they seem very friendly. Matt even told me he saw Jared in this club parting with a guy and flirting and kissing. He even…”  
“What?”  
“He went to the men’s room with one of them.  
Jensen you are friend and you deserve better than that. I mean you're working your ass off and he (he pointed to Jared) cheats on you in the bright day light.”  
Jensen was speechless Jared had been a constant in his life and then he was betraying Jensen in such a brutal way. He couldn't face, couldn't look, any longer he turned around and walked away. Tom threw a triumphant look at Jared before he hurried after Jensen.

Jensen was hurt and he wanted to hurt. So instead of talking he went to a divorce attorney.  
“For how long are you married?” The attorney asked.  
“Almost 6 month.” if the attorney was surprised to have him there after such a short time he didn't show.  
“But you have been together for how long?”  
“Almost 7 years. I started my internship while he went working.”  
“So he quit his College studies to support you?”  
Jensen had never seen it that way but that might be true, but Jensen was in no state of mind to admit that.  
“Mr Ackles of course a divorce is possible but it must be clear to you that Mr Padalecki has a right to half off your assets.”  
“I thought I could annul the marriage.”  
“Sorry that is not possible, you have been together too long for this. You should have him signed a marriage contract.”

Now anger was added to Jensen’s hurt. And while till now all he wanted was to leave Jared now he want to hurt him too. And he just knew a way to do just that.

Looking back Jensen had to admit it was ridiculously easy to seduce Matt. He didn't seem to mind that Jensen was married, even if it felt strange to kiss someone apart from Jared, Matt was enthusiastically participating. And maybe if Jensen would have time to think about his plan and his hurt he would have given up but he wallowed in his rightful anger and hurt.

It was Thursday evening and he had taken Matt home with him. Jensen knew Jared would be coming home later since he had asked him to run some errands.  
“So Jensen,” Matt said stepping closer to Jensen “want to show me your house?”  
“Yes sure.” Jensen showed Matt around when suddenly his phone ringed.  
“Just a moment.” Jensen told Matt, “I need to get that.” And with that Jensen left Matt standing in the hall.  
Jensen return several minutes later, the phone call had taken longer than he had expected. Matt was no longer in the hall.  
“Matt?” Jensen called.  
“In here.” Matt called from… Jensen’s bed room.  
With a smile Jensen entered the room. Matt laid down dressed only in his briefs on the bed and smiled seductively up to Jensen.  
“Come here.” Jensen crawled up Matt body.  
“What a pleasant sight!” he whispered before he kissed Matt deeply. Matt laughed and Jensen held him tight. Then he turned them around so Matt was on top of him. They kissed while Matt opened Jensen's dress shirt.

“Jensen, Are you in here?” Suddenly Jared was in the bedroom, staring wordlessly down at Jensen and Matt.  
“Oh Jared I hadn't expected you yet.”

And there in Jared’s eyes Jensen finally saw the hurt and the pain he had wanted to cause.

Jared turned around and left.  
Jensen got up the moment he heard the front door slam shut.  
“Jensen?” Matt asks smiling up a Jensen.  
“Matt please get dressed, I just want to be alone.”  
“That is it? You just dragged me here to your house so your husband see us? You used me!”  
“Oh come on Matt, you know I’m married that didn't stop you from waiting for me almost naked.”  
Matt hurried to get dressed: ”You are an asshole.” Matt hissed at Jensen and Jensen was almost inclined to agree with Matt.

tbc

yes there will be a happy end


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me that long to finish this I hope you´ll like it.

Part 2   
Jared:   
Jared ran out of the house.   
Jensen cheated on him!  
Since when?  
Why?   
In his haste he almost ran into an approaching car.   
He had to get away and there was only one place he could think of.

He didn't recall later to actually call Chad, he had no memory of the drive, he only remember that he collapsed in Chad’s Arms as soon as he opened the apartment door.

The next week's Jared lived like a zombie.  
He answered Chad when he was asked, he eat and drank but it was all on autopilot.  
After four weeks Chad had enough he dragged Jared to a BBQ Misha had organised.

“Jared I know you feel lost and alone but you aren’t. Look around these are all your friends and we all want to help you.” Misha said let him to the back porch where not only Vicky his wife what's waiting, but also a lot of people he had met at the gym.

Jared was being surprised. He hadn't expected, hadn't known that he had so many people who cared about him, he hadn't known he had so many ….friends. And for the first time after he walked in on Jensen he was able to think about something different then the betrayal. 

Later when the party had died down and only Chad, Misha and Jared well left sitting outside, Misha asked Jared:”What are your plans? Do you want a divorce?”  
“I don't know.” Jared admitted, “I haven't thought about it. I mean the last eight years,” Jared swallowed hard, “it was all about Jensen. He was my centre.”  
“And before Jensen?” Misha asked again.   
“I wanted to be an architect.”  
“Well then being architect.” Misha smiled brightly at Jared s if it was the easiest thing to do. 

Two weeks later.   
“Do you think I should talk to Jensen?” Jared asked Chad.   
They had sneaked into Jared and Jensen house shortly after Jensen had left for work to get Jared things.  
“Do you want to?” Chad asked back.  
“No. Yes I would like to know why, but I don't want to hear more lies.”  
“I understand but maybe you should give him a chance.”  
“He never called.”  
“What?”  
“He never called. After I ran to him and that guy he never tried to call me or left a message. I think that in it self is message enough.”  
“Okay.” Chad closed the suitcase, “Is that all?”  
“Yes most of the stuff was paid by Jensen and I really just don't like…” Jared motioned around the living room. 

He had taken most of his clothes, laptop, some photos and his old College stuff; not much to show for a 26-year old. While Chad carried out the suitcases and two boxes, he left his house key at the kitchen counter for Jensen to find.

Chad and Jared moved to a two-bedroom apartment in Mission Valley closer to the university. Thanks to Misha, who obviously knew a ton of people, Jared was able to start college for the second time. He didn't know how Misha had pull it off, but he could start with higher classes and his credits were transferred.

Time is sometimes a strange thing.   
In certain aspects of life Jared’s time went by. On one side he was able to graduate two years later and got a job as an architect in San Diego. He moved into a loft when Chad got engaged and had overall a lot of friends.

On the other side he never found a new love interest. It was like his love life was on pause and wouldn't move on. Jared was okay with that. If you thought about that he would argue with himself that Jensen had hurt him too deeply to ever trust someone again.   
Until then Jared was fine with an occasional short lived affair or one night stands.  
Looking back Jared had realised that all his “happy time” with Jensen hadn’t been the equal partnership he had thought it was. And as much as he wanted to put the blame in Jensen’s corner he knew and understood it had been his fault also. He sometimes wished he could talk to Jensen about it. But so much time had passed it would be too strange to talk to him now.

One Sunday morning, sitting on the terrace and sipping on his coffee he had enough. Last night he had been out Chad and his finance Sandy. They had asked Jared if he wanted to be Chad best man. Of course he had said yes, but it had also showed Jared that he was missing something in his life. 

He had friends but was lonely. He liked his life and loved his job but something was missing.   
Someone was missing.   
A special someone that would take his life from okay the next step up to special. 

But how should just find someone?   
His friends were that friends.   
Clubs?  
No, he had visited them with Chad years ago, they weren´t made for him.   
So what should he do? 

His sight fell on the newspaper.   
Should he really do that? Wasn't that some kind of old fashioned?   
One look at the page personal showed him that even in the time of parship and other dating sides, there were still literally hundreds of people using the newspaper to find a new love.   
So Jared set down, studied the ads and wrote down his own.   
It was difficult to write the right text, it should funny and smart and not the typical white-male-30-is-looking-for-thing.  
After several tries and errors Jared came finally up with the perfect text:   
Would you like to go to New York just for fun?   
Do you like to sleep in the grass?   
Do you Like Pina Colada?   
Then we should meet. Not looking for an adventure but for adventure.

He just hope that wasn't too cheesy or crazy and that at least one good answer would come.  
Chad had first laughed at Jared´s idea.   
“Dude you are good looking, have a job, you don´t need to search someone with a newspaper ad.”  
“That might be true, but with this,” he motioned to the newspaper with his ass in it,”we are all on the same page. We both know that we are looking for something serious and not just a fun night.”   
“Maybe you are right just be careful.”

Jared was surprised when he picked up his answers. He had learnt that the standard 30-male-tall- non-smoker ad would receive more answers than a more personal one like: “Ernie is looking for his Bert.” Or “Captain America would like to finally date his Winter Soldier.”   
He had close to 50 answers in his hand. Wow he hadn't expected that. He sat down in this loft with a large coffee and started to read:  
“What a funny idea to use that song. I love it.”  
Jared stopped what was this guy talking about. Maybe he is got mixed up. So Jared opened the next letter.   
“I love this song we should definitely meet.”  
What song? Well it didn't matter he could ask them if he decided to meet with them.

Some of the writers had included a photo, some not. Some wrote their complete name and address, some not. Some told him on several pages about them self, some just left a short note.  
The shortest was: call me and then a phone number.

It took Jared three hours to read them all and then another hour to sort through them.   
Due the sheer number he couldn't meet with them all. So he decided to meet five at the most. All the others he sent the letters and photos back with a short thank you note. 

The five that made it were all very different. 

Number one with one of the longest letter that Jared had gotten and meeting with that guy was partly because of the effort he had put into it. Only Jared learned at the first and only meeting that he had this letter as a handwritten file on his computer and just printed it out.   
The second guy was very nice but they didn't have anything in common.  
The 3rd guy was the worst. They met at a Starbucks at 4 p.m. for coffee and while they sat there the other guy didn't talk; like not a single word except for yes, no or maybe absolutely nothing.   
After 30 minutes Jared had enough: “Is this for you as boring as it is for me?” He asked before he got up and left the coffee shop.

The fourth date was a kind of a mystery. He had sent a short note with just an email address but the note sounded interesting and all the spelling errors Jared had encountered in most of the other mails were missing. So Jared was more than a little bit curious when he walked into the pub on Friday evening.

Jensen  
Jensen threw himself in his work.   
He had no more interest in coming home and seeing Jared, not that Jared was there anymore. Six weeks later he came home to a silent house and found Jared's keys on the counter.   
He was somehow disappointed; he had looked forward to confront and accuse Jared of his cheating and now this bastard had just left. He had cleared out his wardrobe, but had left everything else and touched.  
For the next couple of weeks Jensen expected to be served his divorce papers but that never happened. He only heard through the grapevine that Jared and Chad had moved into a new apartment. Well Jensen didn't care he didn't need a husband. He had his job, his career and apart from this situation with Matt, everything went well. His Work was important and the breakthrough was on the tips of his fingers. And since there wasn't anybody waiting for him at home 70 to 80 hours a week became common.

“You let us look bad.” Tom teased Jensen on the rare occasion Jensen had agreed to join them for a barbecue. “You are all work and no fun. when did you got rid of this boy toy?”  
“One-and-a-half year ago.”  
“Yeah you go need someone to spoil. What about Matt? You look good together.”  
“No Matt is too smart for Jensen.” Michael cut in. He needs something simple. Arm candy, if you get what I mean, like Garret was.”  
“Jared.” corrected Jensen, “and Jared wasn't just … “ he trailed off when he saw the critical looks his colleagues send this way.

That evening when he got home he didn't went straight to bed, he looked around his home. It was a very modern nice house white walls with modern art, black leather and all very stylish.   
But not really comfortable and for sure it didn't feel homey. 

Well maybe he had too much to drink or not enough to drink to feel so depressed. Hopefully in the morning everything would feel right again.   
Only it didn't.   
The house suddenly felt cold and going back to work on Monday only made it worse. 

It was like someone had taken away some tainted glasses and Jensen could see for the first time how things really were. His workplace what a shark tank, everybody was waiting for someone to make an error and then they would attack. The only reason why Jensen has been spared so far was, because he had been successful from the start.   
He tried to cut back some hours but found himself soon and front of his boss Dr Morgan. “Jensen what's wrong? Why did you start to cut your hours short? The breakthrough is so close we can stop now.”  
“I just wanted to go back to regular hours.” Jensen defended himself.  
“Jensen as soon as we have this new medication certified and patented you can have all the time you want. Or do you have plans to leave us? Are you looking for another job? Because, let me remind you, that you have some restrictions if you plan to leave us.”   
Jensen hadn’t any plans on leaving Morgan's company but ever since that damn barbecue he had a feeling he was missing something. Work didn't held the fascination it used to have instead Jensen saw the calculating friendships he had with Tom, Michael and Morgan.  
“No I want to see this work finished.” he assured Morgan.  
“Good to know.” Morgan replied but they both knew that Jensen hasn't really answered the question. Jensen went back to his 70 hours a week and a couple of months later Jensen could present a new medication. Morgan was satisfied and granted Jensen a huge bonus. Only Jensen was totally exhausted   
“Take a couple of days off, go on a vacation and have some fun.” His boss advised him and handed him his ticket to the Dominican Republic.

It was paradise.  
His hotel was right by the ocean, set in a green garden with small houses as rooms. He had breakfast under palm trees and was slowly able to relax for the first time in years. 

The staff, Rosario, Marco and Carlos, was more than welcoming and friendly, after a couple of days the felt like family and his room more like home. 

One morning after breakfast he found Rosario hiding behind his little chalet, her face wet with tears.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked her stepping closer.  
“Oh senior Ackles! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you.”  
“You don’t bother me. What’s wrong?”  
“My little nice is sick. She can’t breath and her parents don’t have the money for a doctor or medication.” She told him under tears.  
Jensen considered it for a moment before he offered:  
“I’m a doctor, maybe… I could look at her. I haven’t worked with patients in years but maybe I can help.”  
Two hours later Jensen followed Rosario down a dusty street to a small house. They were in a small village tourists normally never saw. His little patient and her parents listen closely when Rosario explained that Jensen was a doctor and would like to help.   
It took Jensen only a couple of minutes to find out the little girl had a strong allergic reaction to mildew. He gave her some of his allergic medication. After he was finished he saw other people of the village talking to Rosario, obviously also asking for Jensen’s help and aid. 

So he looked at an old woman with a heard condition, a young man with a nasty cut on his ankle and some other people. Jensen spent the whole afternoon in the little village and to his surprise he liked it. During his time in San Francisco it had been a job. Now here helping people, healing them seemed so much more. 

It took Jensen a sleepless night to figure out that he didn’t felt so empty any more. Helping others helped. 

He quit his job at Morgan Lab shortly after he returned home and started working at an open clinic in Downtown. The neighbourhood was terrible, the equipment old and the payment just as bad but Jensen found he liked his new job. 

“Dr. Ackles?” his neighbour called.  
“Yes?”   
“We heard you have a new job.”  
“Yes in an open clinic in Downtown.”   
“We hope you don’t bring your work home.”  
“What? Who is we?”  
“Dr. Ackles, this is a good neighbourhood and we don’t want that to change just because your husband left you and you’re in an early midlife crisis.”  
Jensen stared wordlessly at his neighbour. Rick? Dick? Well dick for sure. He just turned around and left Dick standing in his front yard. 

He took a good look around white or grey walls stared back at him.  
The next day he called a real estate agent to sell his house and find him something closer to the clinic. He saw no reason to contact Jared; he had bought the house so he could sell it if he wanted to. And he had no knowledge where Jared lived or what he did, he had completely lost contact to his husband. 

Selling the house was easy.  
Dick head been right so far. He moved into a loft just three blocks away from the clinic.  
It felt like his first apartment back in San Francisco. Only he lived alone now. But that was ok, he didn't miss Jared not at all.   
Not his Cooking he loved his Chinese takeout.   
Not his housekeeping he had Emma elder lady who looked after his loft.   
No he didn't miss that cheating son of a bitch. 

It was Saturday night Jensen felt lonely: he had finally finished unpacking and had eaten his favourite Chinese takeout and just wasn’t ready to go to bed so early. He decided to go to Old Town San Diego for a drink. 

He heard the music after some walking around and followed it till he came to a small bar. It was something in between classic rock and country and he instantly liked it. Old Town was quite a tourist trap but this bar almost seemed hidden. 

Jensen entered the bar and was pleasantly surprised by the nice warm and homey interior. He sat by the bar and listen to the two guys playing guitar and singing on the little stage. It wasn't crowded but there were quite a few guests sitting and drinking. Jensen felt himself relax for the first time after he had returned from his vacation. So much has happened in the last year.   
“What can I get you?” The music stopped and one of the singers behind the bar asking for Jensen's order.   
“A beer.” The man with long dark hair and blue eyes nodded and moved away to get Jensen’s order.   
“I haven't seen you here before.” he said when he put the bottle in front of Jensen. “Well maybe because it's the first time I came here.”   
“Did you like the music?”  
“It was what brought me here.” He smiled at the handsome men.   
“I'm Jensen.” he introduced himself.   
“Chris, and this handsome fellow is my partner Steve.” Pointing at the other singer that head stepped up and was hugging Chris from behind. 

If there was a little disappointment in Jensen he hoped he covered it well and held out his hand: “Nice to meet you. Is this your bar?”  
“Yes it is we just....”

It was the beginning of a wonderful new friendship.   
Jensen had never seen himself as lonely but he came to realise that after he had left College there had been mainly work. The people he had considered friends were colleagues. He never saw her again after he left the job behind. 

There had only been Jared.   
Jared, who had moved with him from Boston to San Francisco and from San Francisco to San Diego.   
Had Jared friends he had left behind? Jensen had never considered what pursuing his dream and his career might have cost Jared. 

It was cold and rainy night in January and Jensen was sitting in his usual spot at the bar. It was a slow night and the couple of other guests left Steve and Chris enough time to talk to Jensen.   
“I thought the first night we met we wouldn’t see you again after I stopped you on hitting on Chris.” Steve admitted.   
“Well it could have happened but I figured you two would just made two good friends.”  
“How come a good-looking doctor like you is still single?” Chris asked what had bothered him since he knew Jensen better.   
“Well actually I'm married.” Jensen confessed to his surprise friends.   
“What? Since when? To whom?”  
“His name is Jared but we haven't seen each other for 3 no 4 years.” Jensen told his friends.   
“What happened?”  
“He cheated and I …. kind of did too. I think Jared was very unhappy for a long while.”   
“That doesn't sound like you are mad or angry with him.” Chris said carefully.   
“Believe me I was but I think that Jared saw what a cut throw place the Lab was and that my colleagues or friends weren’t really friends.”   
“Sounds like a smart Guy.”   
“Yes he is.”  
“Do you miss him?”  
“What? No! Of course not! As I told you he cheated on me and as far as I know he moved in with the guy.”   
Chris and Steve exchanged a look Jensen wasn't keen to analyse. 

The conversation with Steve and Chris did two things to Jensen. First: he considered for the first time how he had treated Jared. He knew and remembered well he had been madly in love with Jared, he couldn't see when that had changed or when Jared had decided to cheat on him. But he believed it was when you spend so much time in Morgan lab.   
He would have never caught Jared if Tom hadn’t shown him in first place, since he spent so much time at work. There was a thought in the back of his mind he couldn’t catch. 

The second thing he realised he didn’t want to be alone anymore. But he figured that shouldn't be a problem since he didn't look like a troll and was able to form a complete sentence.   
Only he found out that it wasn't that easy. At Chris and Steve's pub where he liked to hang out attractive male single gay men weren’t often seen. The Clubs Steve recommended were just terrible loud and at his work was in his opinion not the right place to look.   
“Am I the last gay single on the planet? He asked Steve and Chris after another awful date.   
“Maybe you look at the wrong places. Maybe you should take it a step more serious.” Chris said and slid and newspaper to Jensen.   
“Dating ads? Isn't that a kind of old-fashioned?”  
“Well you could try online dating. I heard that would also…. you know … work.”

But Jensen staring at an ad. He didn't know why but it somehow seemed to call out to him.   
“No, it's ok.” he said grabbing the newspaper and leaving the pub to write an answer. “Well that was easier than I thought.” Steve said staring at retreating back of Jensen.

Jensen was terrible nervous. This wasn't his first blind date but somehow it felt special.   
He and his date had mailed several times. The other man was 30 and working as an architect and Jensen had told him he lived in the loft and worked in an open clip clinic in downtown. They hadn’t exchanged any photos or names. 

So here he was sitting on a lonely Tuesday evening and Chris and Steve's pub and suddenly the door opened and a tall handsome man walked in.   
He looked around and ….  
“Jared?”  
“Jensen?”  
“This is ... “  
“I was...”   
They both stopped and looked at each other.   
“Wow that was unexpected.” Jared finally said, still staring at Jensen.   
“Maybe we should sit down? We are gaining a lot of attention.”  
“Yeah okay.”   
They both sat down and looked at each other.   
Jared had changed so much!   
He was definitely not the 18 year old college boy anymore; instead there was this incredible handsome young man in front of him.   
“You said you were an architect.” Jensen couldn't keep the execution completely out of his voice.   
“I am an architect. I work for beaver and singer.” Jared told him is voice slightly cold, “I went back to study after I moved out. What about you? You said you were working in an open clinic.” Now there was an accusable undertone in Jared’s question.   
“I quit two years ago. The project was finished and I...” Jensen stopped himself.   
“You finally realise that those guys were all some kind of douche bags.” Jared smiled at him his dimpled smile taking the sting from his words.  
“Yeah right. So tell me something about you Jared.” Jensen asked he figured since Jared didn’t run they could continue with their date thing.  
Jared told him about his work, the project he was working on, especially the community centre.   
Jensen had heard about the project, because it was right in the neighbourhood of his clinic. Soon they were talking animatedly about the lives and plans. 

It was strange: in the way it was like they used to be, they had always had their chemistry working for them. In other ways it was meeting a whole new person and Jensen took a moment to figure it out.  
Jared was much more confident he stated his mind and fought for his opinions.

“Do you come here often?” Jared asked.   
“Yes. Chris and Steve, who run the bar, are probably my best friends.”  
“I never liked Tom or Michael” Jared admitted “they used to hit on me every time they had one drink too much it even...” Jared stopped.   
“What?” Jensen asked.   
“Never mind.” Jared tried to brush it off.   
“I do mind. What?” Jensen insisted, the feeling had returned that there had been something he had overlooked.   
“It even got worse once we were married. They would call when you're worked late or wait at Misha´s gym and so on. I knew they were your friends, but in my opinion they were just assholes.”   
Jensen had a very bad feeling.   
“I know we are having a nice evening here, but I need to know did you cheat on me with Chad?”   
“What? No! Chad is as straight as they come. I was his best man on his wedding. No why would you...? Oh Tom or Michael told you that. I remember I met Tom once while I was having lunch with Chad and he told you I was having an affair with Chad?”   
“Yes.” Jensen confessed deeply ashamed that he just believe what Tom had said why hadn't…   
“Why didn't you ask me?”  
“I don't know.” Jensen admitted not able to look at Jared.   
“And that other guy was Payback?”   
Jensen could only nod.   
“Matt and I we were really together.” Jensen looked up and he saw in Jared’s face where battling different emotions: hurt pain disappointment anger.   
“I am sorry we were good together. I don't know why that all go to waste. Jensen looks down at his hands. Was this how it ended? Was this the final goodbye?

Jared looked at Jensen what a mess!  
“True we have been good together. No, we were great together! But I came realise that the last 3 or 4 years with you have been toxic. I wasn't happy and I allowed other people mostly you to decide my live for me. It wasn't good when it ended and looking back now I am happy that it ended I would have never become the man I am today, if I stayed with you. we were on a very wrong track. I can't and won't be sorry that it ended.”  
“And where that's that leave us now?” Jensen asked.   
“I don't know. I know I had a nice evening apart from the heavy stuff at the end. It was good to see you again. Maybe we could meet again.” Jared answered somewhat guarded but looking in Jensen’s eyes.  
“I like that. Do you have plans for Friday?” Jensen replied hopefully.

Dating his own husband was strange but exciting.   
“Do you think that is a wise decision?” Chad asks Jared after their 3rd date.   
“I don't know. But I know I like how I feel when we are together.”   
“Just be careful ok?” His best friend warned him “Just make sure you do what you want and that Jensen has really as much changed as you tell me he has.”   
Jared liked this new Jensen, the one who cared about his patients and not about his career. He had wondered what happened to Jensen to change till Jensen had told him about his vacation and Rosario and her family. Jared wasn’t surprise to learn that Jensen was now also a member of Doctors without Borders even if he hadn’t worked with them till now. 

They were at Jared apartment Jensen was picking up Jared since they wanted to see the news Marvel movie. But Jared had been late because he had been buissy with his latest Project the Community Centre.   
“No problem.” Jensen assured Jared “you waited often enough on me and as far as I remember I never called.”  
“You can turn on the TV. I just need a couple of minutes to get ready.” Jared told Jensen.  
When Jared returned is here still wet after his shower Jensen was staring at the news:   
“A 7.8 on the Richter Scale the earthquake hit the Caribbean area around 6 pm.”

“Jensen are you ok?” Jared asked. Jensen's face had lost all colour and he was staring at screen.   
“No I am not ok. I have to call Rosario and find out if she and her family are ok.”  
“Yes sure. Do you have their numbers?”  
“Yes but at home.”  
“Then let's go and call them.” Jared said grabbing his keys he knew how important those people had been for Jensen. He understood that Jensen still failed connected with them because they had been there when he had needed them.   
“I can't reach them Jensen told Jared. Jared had driven them to Jensen's loft where Jensen tried for the past hour to reach his friends.   
The movie was forgotten Jensen had other things on his mind. Jared had ordered some pizza that was now getting cold because Jensen couldn't sit down.   
“That doesn't have to mean anything.” Jared tried to calm down Jensen, “I think all lines are busy because some are damaged and they are organising help.”   
“Yeah, organising help.” Jensen looked at his phone he wanted he, needed to know his friends we're alright. “Doctors without borders maybe they can help me.”   
He called the office in New York it took him 3 hours on the phone but the he was finally talking to the right person.   
“Dr Ackles I'm sorry we don't have a team in the Dominican Republic so I don’t have anybody there to contact your friends. I'm just putting the first unit together to fly down there would you like to join us?”

The next day Jensen was on a flight to Dominican Republic and for the next couple of days Jensen was so busy with his work he had no time to look for Rosario and her family.   
“Jared it is terrible. Almost everything here was destroyed. The people are living in ruins, the hospital is damage, the school, homes everything. There would be so much to do for an architect.” Jensen laughed bitterly.   
“Watch out for yourself Jensen. See you soon.” Jared called back before the line went dead again.  
Most phone calls where like that. The line was in a very bad the condition and the connection could be cut off any minute. But still Jensen called Jared everyday. 

Jensen was now there for a week and he had talked to Jared every day but he still had't found Rosario or her family. The next 2 days where is busy as the others and it was past 4 pm. when one of the nurses told him: “There is someone here to see you.”   
Jensen smile tightly at the Young men he had stitched up and followed the nurse outside. Doctors without borders head setup tents in front of the local hospital to help the wounded people. And between the tents was Jared with Rosario.   
“Jared! Rosario” What…? How…?”  
“You told me you had so much to do that you hadn't found the time to search for your friends. So I looked for them and I found them.” Jensen was speechless; he hugged Rosario and kissed Jared. He was so grateful to see all the people he cared about alive and healthy that he couldn't avoid one or two tears in his eyes.

The work didn't become less but with Jared around and the family safe Jensen felt like he could master everything. Jared head started to work for one of the NOG´s that kept arriving. So Jensen worked 10 to 12 hours and Jared no less.   
“He's a good man.” Rosario told him, she was one of the many volunteers that helped in the hospital.   
“Yes he is.” Jensen agreed easily.   
“His work … he works a lot, like senior Jensen. You two should take some time off.” “There is so much to do.” Jensen argued.  
“It will still be here when you to take a day off. You worked for 10 days you need rest senor.”  
Jensen knew she was right.   
“I don't know where Jared is today.” Jensen objected half-heartedly.   
“I know I take you.” 

So after they finished the next patient Jensen told one of his colleagues that he needed some time off and that he would be back in a couple of hours.   
Rosario had an old scooter so Jensen set behind her and the two drove off. The damage to streets and buildings was extensive and Jensen saw many people clearing away ruins with large machines or their bare hands. 

“Senior Jared looks at the houses if they can stay. He's good but people are always afraid when he comes. They fear he says they have to tear down their home.”  
“Yes that is hard. Oh god! Look at that! That looks bad.”

They had reached a small village or what's left of it. Rosario and Jensen got off the scooter and we're soon surrounded by the Village People. Rosario started talking to them but too fast for Jensen to follow.   
“Senor Jared is in the house with the blue door.” Rosario said pointing in the direction. “Don't enter it's too dangerous.” she advised before exchanging news with other people again. 

Jensen wandered between destroyed houses looking for one with a blue door. He found it after several minutes it look bad. A part of it had collapsed and the other didn't look much better. Jensen would just put it down, but as Rosario had pointed out, it was the home off someone.   
“Jared!” Jensen call out. “Jared!” carefully he stepped closer. “Jared?”  
There was a loud noise and then the house sawed to one side before the still standing part also collapsed.   
“Jared!” Jensen called out in panic. He climbed over broken furniture and other parts trying to get into the house calling out for Jared again and again. 

Then suddenly he was grabbed from behind and turned around.  
Jared looked down at him.   
“I am here! I wasn't in there. I’m okay.” He whispered holding a shaking and crying Jensen to his chest he leaned down and kissed Jensen tenderly. His strong arms around Jensen and Jensen allowed himself to relax into his hold.   
“I love you Jared. Don’t scare me like this again!” he pleaded.   
Jared looked at him with is tilted eyes.   
“I love you too.”   
Jared realised it was a kind of symbolic moment that represent them. Just like their lives this island had shown the world a beautiful façade, then in a terrible disaster had it all had come crashing down and it would take a lot of care and time to rebuild it. But then it remained: they we're together in this and would fight to do it right this time.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected Jared and Jensen to fight more and I´m slightly disapointed that they didn´t.   
> The thing is they still loved each other no matter how bad they had been hurt or hurt each other.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
